


Wolves Hounding A Hound

by Catforsaken



Series: Creature Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Accepting, Creature Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Mates, Nonhuman Stiles, Scott McCall is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catforsaken/pseuds/Catforsaken
Summary: Stiles was a creature everyone avoided, including those in the supernatural world. So, he has to hide what he truly is. Too bad Scott and Derek are willing to work together to uncover his secrets.





	Wolves Hounding A Hound

In the beginning Stiles was terrified of Scott discovering what he truly is through his scent or possibly by hearing his heart to find him lying. One would think that a supernatural creature would have no problem confiding what they are to their newly bitten werewolf friend, but even to other creatures, Stiles is considered a deathly omen that must be avoided at all costs. Scott was already against being a werewolf, what would he do if he figured out what Stiles was? So, Stiles decided that he would continue to hide what he really was.

  
——

  
During Mr.Harris’ class on Monday morning, Stiles found himself being sniffed by his best friend.

  
“Dude, can you not?” Stiles cringed, leaning away from Scott. “That’s so creepy.”

  
Scott frowned. “Sorry, dude, but you… you smell like a wet dog.”

  
And just like that Stiles tensed up. “I don’t smell like a wet dog. If anyone does it would be you.”

  
“What? That’s not me. The smell is coming from you, Stiles.” Scott said, puzzled by the odd scent.

  
“No, I don’t,” He hissed. “You’re smelling your self or some lingering scent from the vet office.”

  
“R-right. Sorry, dude.” Scott flinched back from him and faced the front with a hurt look.

  
Great. Just when he thought he couldn’t feel any worse than he already did. God, Stiles was a horrible friend. He didn’t want to be mean to Scott, but Stiles had to make sure that he never found out.

  
——

  
Later that week, Stiles learned that Scott wasn’t the only person he was going to have to be careful around when he came home from school to find Derek Hale waiting in his bedroom. He was leaning against a wall near the window with his ever sour expression on his face.

  
“Something I can do for ya, Sourwolf?” Stiles threw his backpack on the ground near his bed before turning to face Derek, only to be pinned to the nearest wall and sniffed by the Alpha.

  
He tensed the more Derek smelled his neck. “Um, dude, have you been taking lessons from Peter on how to be a creeper? Because, it seems Creeper Class 101 has been paying off.”

  
Derek snorted before pulling away from his neck, his grip on Stiles only tightening. “What are you? And don’t you dare say that you’re human. We both know that’s not true.”

  
“W-what makes you think I’m not human?” He stuttered, gulping. “There’s nothing odd about me. Just your average ADHD kid.”

  
“Normal kids don’t smell of wet dog and sulfur.” Derek growled back.

  
“I…I was helping Scott at the vet’s with s-some of the dogs…an-and the sulfur smell is…is my…my natural musk.” Stiles tried to sound convincing, but even those excuses sounded pathetic even to him.

  
Derek scowled. “How stupid do you think I am? I can hear that you’re lying, Stiles. What are you? I’m not going to ask again!”

  
In that moment Stiles began to panic, not knowing what to do, but it seemed that Lady Luck was on his side that moment. The front door opened and his father called out,“Stiles, you home, son? I got off early today…thought we could watch a movie together?”

  
“Yeah, sounds good, Dad.” Stiles shouted, giving Derek a triumphant grin.

  
“Tsssk. Don’t look so proud, idiot.” Derek grumbled lowly. “This isn’t over, Stiles.”

  
And with one more sharp look, Derek was swiftly out the window. Leaving Stiles behind to silently thank his dad for his amazing timing. He was safe from being discovered, but for how long? If he was going to remain hidden Stiles was going to have to avoid Derek and Scott all together.

  
——

  
The next week, Stiles was surprisingly able to convince his dad to let him skip school the whole week in the guise of feeling unwell which wasn’t a complete lie. He knew that he couldn’t just avoid the two forever, but he was honestly running out of options. Derek would probably hunt him down if he transferred schools and there was no way that Stiles could just abandon Scott like that, not when he promised to always be there for his best friend. Maybe he just needed to face them and refuse to answer any of their questions. Ignore them until the questions stopped.

  
Unfortunately, Stiles hadn’t expected the two werewolves to work together and corner him in his own house while his dad was a work. Because, really, Scott and Derek willingly working together? Hell was freezing over as we speak.

  
In fact the two had tricked Stiles into going to the burnt Hale house, but to be fair Scott had called saying that it was a supernatural emergency. And Stiles, forever protective of those he loves, had fallen for his lies easily.

  
He heard the fake panic in his friend’s voice and had made a mad dash for the preserve, forgoing his jeep altogether. When he reached the preserve a few minutes later he found that he had made a grave mistake. Derek Hale was waiting for him on the porch of the burnt building and when Stiles sharply turned to bolt out of there he found that Scott was there blocking the way. Scott, Scotty boy, was working with Derek, King Sourwolf, to get answers out of him.

  
“Alright, Stiles,” Derek started, standing and moving closer to him. “You’re going to answer our questions. What are you, why haven’t you told us before, and why are you so scared of telling us now?”

  
Stiles cringed before facing Scott. “Scotty boy, you’re not actually gonna let him do this to me, are you? I mean, c'mon, dude, you’ve known me your whole life. I’m not hiding anything. Scott?!”

  
“Sorry, dude, but you are hiding something and I want to know what. Don’t you trust me, Stiles? I thought…I thought we were best friends.” Scott shot him a wounded look and if Stiles wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack he might have winced.

  
Derek stepped closer. “Enough games, Stiles. Tell us what you are.”

  
“What…what makes you think I’m not human?” He croaked.

  
“Don’t you trust me, Stiles?” Scott tried to guilt trip him, but Stiles wasn’t falling for it.

  
“Stiles,” Derek crept closer. “Just tell us what you are. We won’t judge you.”

  
And that was all he could take. With a burst of speed, Stiles dodged the two werewolves as they leapt for him and ran off into the woods. Derek and Scott right on his heels. He turned and weaved through the trees in an attempt to lose the duo behind him with little success. For a bit it seemed like Stiles would be avoiding the werewolves until they reached his home, but when he dodged Scott’s lunge to catch him, he was tackled to the ground by Derek.

  
“Enough,” Derek growled when Stiles continued to struggle within his grasp. “Stiles, enough. No more running. Tell us what you are!”

  
“No!” Stiles bellowed loudly, still fighting to escape.

  
“Stiles,” Derek warned.

  
And finally, Stiles crumbled. “I’m a fucking Black Dog!” He wailed.

  
Derek softened his grip on the other canine as he scowled. “That’s why you wouldn’t tell us? Because you’re a Black Dog?”

  
Stiles nodded, crying softly.

  
Scott frowned in confusion. “Stiles ran from us because he can turn into a pet dog?”

  
“A Black Dog, also known as the Black Shuck, is a phantom dog often associated with the Devil, Death, and Hellhounds.” Derek explained.

  
“They’re considered a bad omen,” Stiles finished, not meeting their stares. “They’re often avoided by everyone, even other supernatural creatures.”

  
Derek sighed in aggravation before releasing Stiles and standing. “It doesn’t matter what you are, you’re still pack.”

  
“Really?” He sniffled, surprised by such news.

  
“Yes, you’re pack, stupid,” Scott whispered as he flung himself at his friend and clung on. “You’re my brother, Stiles. I’d never leave you.”

  
Stiles relaxed in the embrace of his friend for a while. When he finally pulled back, Stiles felt better than he had all month long.

  
“Are you okay now, dude?” Scott asked.

  
He nodded. “Yeah, man. I’m good, but I need to get home soon. My dad’s shift is gonna end soon.”

  
“Are you good to walk home alone?” The beta questioned. “Do you need me to walk with you?”

  
“Scott, I can walk myself hom-”

"I’ll walk him,” Derek interrupted. “Go home, Scott.”

  
Scott snorted in disbelief. “What makes you think I’d trust you to be alone with him?”

  
And just like that, whatever agreement the two weres had was broken now that they no longer needed to work together. Stiles shook his head, utterly unsurprised by this. “Scotty, I’ll be fine. Sourwolf isn’t gonna hurt me, besides your mom is gonna wonder where you snuck off to.”

  
Scott frowned. “Are you sure-”

  
“Go. Home. Now. Scott.” Derek growled again.

  
Scott glared at the older wolf for a few more moment before slinking off, leaving Derek and Stiles to return home.

  
——

  
“Thanks by the way…for y'know…not rejecting me.” Stiles thanked him once they were in his room.

  
Derek hummed in thought. “I meant what I said earlier. You are pack, Stiles. Besides…no wolf in their right mind rejects their mate.”

  
“Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes…WHAT?!” Stiles jerked around to face the were, but found that Derek had fled via his window. “Fucking stupid Sourwolves.”


End file.
